Code: Friendship is Magic
by M16A3
Summary: Queen Chrysalis stole the Elements of Harmony, forcing Twilight and her friends to pursue her into an alternate dimension. Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors have noticed something strange on Lyoko... Two OCs will be used. Rated T for a lot of fighting and language.
1. Are you sure this is a good idea?

**Code: Friendship is Magic**

**Chapter one**

**Are you sure this is a good idea?**

**Time: Season two beginning, both shows**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: A Code Lyoko and MLP crossover I thought of, I hope you'll all enjoy it. Expect a lot of fighting.)**

The mane six were all summoned to Celestia's hall on a urgent matter.

"I'm glad you're all here." Celestia began. She exposed an empty Elements of Harmony box to the six ponies. "It has come to my attention that Queen Chrysalis has stolen the Elements of Harmony." All six ponies gasped in shock.

"Aw, apple fritters!" Applejack yelled, stomping her hoof down on the marble. "Not this business again!"

"Wait, what? Chrysi stole the Elements? Why would she do that?" Twilight asked.

"I unfortunately do not understand the reason for the theft, but she has taken the Elements, as well as her Changling army, to another dimension."

"And Ah suppose you want us to go 'n get em' back, right?" Applejack asked.

"That is correct, Applejack."

"But how are we even supposed to _find _her if she's in a whole other dimension?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh! I could try breaking the fourth wall again!" Pinkie Pie turned toward a close wall. "That reminds me, I think _**you**_should review this chapter! It really helps the writer pick up the pace on future chapters!" The ponies stared at Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, darling, who are you talking to?" Rarity asked.

"The reader, silly!" Everyone, including Celestia, looked around the room.

"What reader?" Twilight asked.

**(M16A3's note: PINKIE!)**

"Oh, right, the Elements! Please continue." Pinkie was oblivious to the stares she was receiving.

"Imaginary readers aside," Rainbow Dash turned her attention back to Celestia. "How are we going to track down the Elements if they're in a whole other dimension? Aren't we kinda stuck in this dimension?"

"In the restricted area of the Grand Library, there is a powerful spell book which will grant you access to foreign dimensions. Get the book, and track Queen Chrysalis down." Celestia instructed.

"You 'eard the mare, let's go girls!" Applejack turned and galloped off, the other five ponies promptly followed her.

"Twilight! Before you leave, I must warn you, I have reason to believe Queen Chrysalis has allied with another powerful entity from the other dimension! You may run into heavy hostility! Do not be afraid to fight!"

"I'll get my rope!" Applejack called, rounding a corner a break neck speed.

"I'll bring some pies!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

With a new task at hand, the six ponies retrieved the book and went back to Twilight's library.

"You're going to another dimension?" Spike gaped, slightly shocked.

"Yes, the Princess believes that Queen Chrysalis and her Changlings took the Elements of Harmony, so we need to find the Queen and bring the Elements back!"

"Oh, can I go? I've always wanted to try an interdimensional ruby!" Spike's mouth was dripping with saliva. Twilight galloped past him, digging through shelves as she searched for another book.

"You have to stay here, Spike. The Princess believes we may run into hostility in this other dimension, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I hope we don't have to fight, fighting is bad." Fluttershy backed up a pace.

"If we do, I'm going to Sonic Rainboom their flanks right into _another_ dimension!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Now let's not go startin' trouble, Rainbow." Applejack said. "If somethin' does try to bite me though, I'm gonna buck 'em right in the face!" Applejack imitated a powerful bucking motion, narrowly missing the back of Rarity's head.

"Please, darling, save it for the other dimension!" Rarity brushed a few misplaces hairs on her mane. "Twilight, are you almost ready?"

"Just about!" Twilight examined three massive spell books in front of her. "I have my spell book, my advanced spell book, my first aid book..."

"First aid book?" Pinkie Pie repeated, flashing Twilight a worried look.

"If there's trouble, I don't want anypony getting hurt." Twilight stashed the thickly bound books in her saddlebags. "Spike, check the list, are we missing anything?" Spike quickly reviewed the checklist.

"Uh, you forgot one baby Dragon who _really_ wants to go on this trip!" Twilight smiled at him.

"How about this, if you wait here patiently, I'll bring you back a big, juicy, interdimensional crystal, sound good?" Twilight asked.

"What if the dimension doesn't have crystals?" Spike folded his arms.

"I'm sure Rarity has something she could give you." Twilight pulled out the advanced spell book and began flipping through it's worn pages.

"Why of course, darling! Anything for my little _Spiky-Wiky!_" Rarity cooed in a baby voice, much to Spike's dismay.

"Um, are you sure this is going to work, Twilight?" Fluttershy peeked at the ancient symbols written in the spell book.

"Yeah, what if we get there and the air is all poisonous or something?" Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm not entirely sure this will work, but I'd doubt Queen Chrysalis would go to any dimension with a toxic atmosphere."

"Ah just hope Ah don't have to do _too _much buckin'" Applejack said. "Harvestin' season is comin' up, and Ah need to be in tip top shape!"

"Let's see, the spell is called the 'Codex Lyokus' spell, or at least, that's the name of the dimension she went to." Twilight shut her eyes and focused intently. Sparks flew from her horn as a great white light surrounded the six ponies. Then, with a brilliant flash of light and a scent of sulfur, they were gone.

**(M16A3's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more is on it's way soon!)**


	2. Weird Codes

**Code: Friendship is Magic**

**Chapter 2**

**Weird codes**

**By M16A3**

**(M16A3's note: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I do plan on using Colton and Star in this story. Also, I'd like to personally thank I Heart Lyoko for being such a loyal reader. Thanks for sticking by my stories, you really do help me push these things out. I'm gonna repay you one of these days!)**

"So then, the doctor says, 'I didn't do it, it was my surgical tools!'" Odd spat half chewed potatoes into Colton's eye as he burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"I thought you enjoyed eating food!" Colton wiped the potato out of his eye and flicked it away. "Not spitting it in my face, you dork!" Odd swallowed his food.

"And I thought you'd like a good joke!" Odd spooned another large helping of potatoes into his mouth.

"Anyways." Urlich quickly changed the course of the conversation, hoping to avoid another bad joke. "Has anyone else noticed that Xana has been awfully quiet lately?"

"Yeah, there's been no attacks, no activated towers, nothing!" Yumi added.

"I don't even think there's been a stray blok patrolling all day." Aelita scratched her head. "Do you think he's planning something?"

"I don't know, but the silence is unnerving." Jeremie quickly cracked the screen on his laptop, checking to see if he might have missed a superscan warning. Seeing the all clear, he put it back in his bag.

"You guys need to relax." Odd spit more half chewed potatoes into Colton's face, making the brunette tense up. "Honestly, we should be enjoying Xana's little vacation."

"If you don't stop talking with your mouth full, you're going to enjoy having my foot go up your-!"

"Colton!" Star cut him off abruptly. "Odd, please close your mouth, you're getting food everywhere, and honestly, it needs to stay in that skinny body of yours!" Odd almost choked.

"I told you a million times!" Odd pointed his fork at her. "I am not skinny, I am svelte!"

"Odd, you're so underweight, I think your grades have more weight than you do, and that isn't saying much!" Odd glared at Colton as the table erupted in laughter. Amidst the howls of laughter, Jeremie's computer suddenly began beeping. Jeremie didn't miss a beat as he tore his laptop from it's case. He opened the lid, expecting to see the icon of an activated tower, but was instead greeted by a notice of foriegn coding detected somewhere on Lyoko.

"Whoa, that's weird." Jeremie said, silencing the alarm.

"What, is Xana attacking?" Yumi asked. Jeremie shut the lid on his laptop.

"No, but the superscan is picking up some abnormalities on Lyoko."

"What kind of abnormalities are they?" Aelita asked.

"I can't tell, I need to be at the supercomputer to confirm what they are and where." Jeremie stood up. "Let's not waste any time, the sooner we check out Lyoko, the sooner we can divert a potential Xana attack." The Lyoko Warriors left the cafeteria in a hurry.

**(M16A3's note: FINALLY BOUGHT A FREAKING LAPTOP! Expect much more updates to my content at greater speeds!)**


End file.
